Porcelain In A Paper Cup World
by Randomonium
Summary: There's this girl, right, and I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her. Rosius. NaNoWrimo induced drabble.


**Porcelain In A Paper Cup World**

There's this girl, right, and I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her.

She's beautiful. She doesn't believe it, but she is. She's absolutely breathtaking. Long red tumbling curls, and blue, blue eyes. When she smiles, I can't breath. I could watch her forever and never get bored, because she is just so unbelievably _alive_.

She's vibrant. Full of life. She just enjoys herself, all the time, and the pure joy she exudes is infectious. You can't help feeling happy around her. She enters a room and it lights up, and it's as if the world has been washed with watercolours, and everything is interesting and beautiful and _exciting._ She makes just living feel exciting. She's one of the few people I've ever met who honestly loves life. She'll dance in the rain and then smile when she's in bed sick for a week because of it. Everything fascinates her, and she's constantly curious, constantly wanting to learn.

She's smart. Crazy smart. She's always learning, always wanting to know more, and always trying to look at things from all angles. She's the person who will calmly listen to all sides of a story and then pinpoint the root of the problem.

She's kind. She's always considerate towards other people and how they may be feeling, and in what headspace they're in. She is the one who will comfort a crying girl, or mother a lost child, or feed a stray animal. She gives respect automatically, and doesn't expect people to earn it.

I'm not saying she's perfect. I'm not saying she doesn't have her flaws. Sometimes she exhausts herself. She tries to do too much and wears herself out. She's great taking care of others, but very often forgets to take care of herself. She never makes up her mind about something until she's found out everything she can, but when she does make up her mind, she makes it up resolutely, and then it's almost impossible to change. She gives respect easily, but if you lose it, she is very weary of restoring it. And if you've lost her respect her intelligent tongue can be vicious. Besides, if she freezes someone out, people notice, and then cautious glances are thrown your way whichever way you turn.

So, no, she's not perfect. But I don't care. Because she's perfect to me.

Her name, you ask?

Her name.

Her name is possibly the least perfect thing about her.

Her name is Rose Weasley.

The reason why that name is not quite perfect is more to do with the last name than the first name, because she is a Rose in every way.

It's a famous name, sure, and one who carry it tend to be admired by most.

It rankles my father, though.

In his opinion, Malfoy's and Weasley's don't mix.

Naturally, this has created a slight rift between father and son, and perhaps it's because of her. Perhaps it's because of her that the labels of names is less important to me than it is to my father, less important than it was to me before I met her. In fact, not perhaps, definitely.

But my father can go lick his wounds in some darkened corner and grumble all he wants, it's not going to change how I feel.

She's a rose among weeds. She's the heartbeat of my life. She's the blood that runs through my veins. She's the constellations in my night sky. She's special, something to be treasured. She's something different, something unique.

She's porcelain in a paper cup world.

And it's because of her that I have the courage to stand up and say what I think, to declare how I feel.

She has made me who I am, without trying to change me in the slightest.

She's the person you look at and want to be like.

If I told her she was my role model, she'd laugh and tell me not to be stupid, that I should be my own role model.

But she's a part of me now.

I love her.

And if she'll have me, I'll cherish her forever.

-fin-

**A/N: 'Porcelain in a Paper Cup World' is a line from the song 'Tea Party' by Kerli. I adore it and wanted to write something using it, even though I had absolutely no idea what. **

**I'm doing freewriting for NaNoWriMo this year, so I figured, hey, let's do this. I started with another version last night, but I was really tired, and it was really bad, so this morning I wrote this instead.**

**I'm not entirely sure what I think of it. **

**WHICH MEANS that I would love to know what you think of it =P**

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
